<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Bake Me Crazy by oceanic (jangmun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393150">You Bake Me Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic'>oceanic (jangmun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Baker!Yixing, Baking, Fluff, Gang Leader!Junmyeon, Junmyeon has a daughter, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing's a baker, but life isn't that sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Bake Me Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yixing doesn’t know Mikyung’s father. Or rather, he didn’t before. She’d always been picked up from his classes by a caretaker, a worker for her father but never mentioning him. Today is different, though, and as Yixing is busy cleaning the rest of the flour from the counter he hears the bell ring at the front of the shop, yelling out a quick “I’ll be there in a minute!” to hopefully satisfy the other person.</p><p class="p1">Mikyung is quicker on her feet, however, and runs to the front in the blink of an eye. Worriedly, Yixing follows her, hoping that she doesn’t get hurt along the way and— oh. The man standing in his shop is stoic, handsome, and for a moment his neutral face cracks a smile as he bends down to pick Mikyung up. “How’s my little Princess?”</p><p class="p1">Yixing is dumbfounded. Mostly because he never expected Mikyung’s father to show up, and definitely to not look as good as he does. He regains a semblance of his composure, forcing a smile. “You must be Mikyung’s father.”</p><p class="p1">“Please, you can call me Kim.” Yixing is taken aback by the strikingly soft voice, the slightest hint of an accent and he swears he can hear just the subtle touches of playfulness.</p><p class="p1">“Kim.” Yixing holds out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you. Your daughter is amazing.”</p><p class="p1">Kim shakes his hand, even if there’s a moment of awkward silence when Yixing doubts he’d do it at all. “She is well behaved. I’ll be picking her up for the next few months.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay. My classes end at the same time, if you’d ever want to stop by early.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe I will.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s about a week later when Kim takes Yixing’s offer literally. He arrives at the shop just as he’s opening, startling him out of his half asleep state and he even chuckles at Yixing’s surprise. “You told me I could come a little earlier.”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t mean right as I was opening, Kim.”</p><p class="p1">“Should I leave?”</p><p class="p1">“N-No just— take a seat, I’ll get you something.”</p><p class="p1">“Serve me your best, and come sit with me.”</p><p class="p1">So Yixing grabs one of the more popular items, a slice of chocolate cake and a latte, setting it down on the table. Kim wastes no time asking questions, and it’s then Yixing learns that the man is 34, Mikyung is adopted, and he’s single. “So you’re twenty-two?”</p><p class="p1">“Almost twenty-three, but, yeah. This shop was my father’s, and I inherited it when he retired.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s an amazing shop.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you do for a living?”</p><p class="p1">Kim stands up abruptly. Perhaps Yixing asked the wrong question? But he isn’t offered an explanation, as Kim pays for his meal and leaves without another word, returning to that stoic neutral face he’d had when they first met.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kim doesn’t speak directly to Yixing until about three months later, when he offers to take him out to dinner with Mikyung as a thanks for teaching her how to bake. Yixing takes him up on his offer, and gets into Kim’s expensive ass car, praying that he is actually taking him to a restaurant.</p><p class="p1">To his surprise, it’s a rather fancy place, pretty in gold and marble and Yixing almost feels like he doesn’t belong. But Kim pulls him in before he can object, and they’re seated at Kim’s own personal table. Odd.</p><p class="p1">Mikyung is excited to get her menu, a rather small assortment of options, and Kim has already ordered. So Yixing mulls over the list a few times until he settles on something not too fancy, and the menus are taken away. “What is this place?”</p><p class="p1">“My family owns this restaurant. It’s nice, don’t you think?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s lovely, Kim.”</p><p class="p1">“Junmyeon.”</p><p class="p1">“Junmyeon?”</p><p class="p1">So Yixing gets to call Kim by his first name, now. Strange.</p><p class="p1">But the oddities are soon forgotten as the food is set before them, and Yixing eats what he is definitively calling the best meal he’s ever had, and enjoys every bit of conversation with Junmyeon and his interactions with his daughter, who busies herself between eating and coloring.</p><p class="p1">Junmyeon offers to let him stay the night at his place, but Yixing denies the proposal, and he’s dropped back off at his shop, his apartment residing just above it.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Junmyeon joins in on one of Mikyung’s solo classes, much to Yixing’s dismay. But instead of refusing to let him sit in, Yixing bites his tongue and continues with the lesson as if he’s not even there. Mikyung is a natural at that, anyways.</p><p class="p1">“Mikyung can you mix the ingredients in that bowl for me? Thank you.”</p><p class="p1">“What are you teaching her today?” Junmyeon leans onto the table, peering at Yixing’s recipe sheet. He pulls it toward him instinctually. “Chocolate chip cookies.”</p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t you have taught her those at like, the beginning of her classes or something?”</p><p class="p1">“Now pour the chocolate chips into the bowl slowly, and continue mixing.” Yixing guides Mikyung, smiling as she insists she has a handle on it and pushes him away. “Because we’re making them for a charity event, Junmyeon. Mikyung wanted to help, I promised that she could.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p1">Yixing asks Junmyeon to watch Mikyung as he prepares the cookie sheets. He sticks the parchment paper in them, bringing them to the front. “Are you ready, Mikyung?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep!”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, you remember what to do?”</p><p class="p1">She nods her head and starts preparing the dough in little balls, plopping them onto the sheet. Yixing joins in to help, smiling softly. He’s just thankful she doesn’t seem bothered by the steadily building relationship he has with her father. Perhaps she doesn’t even realize it.</p><p class="p1">“What charity event is this for?”</p><p class="p1">“The children’s relief fund, for kids suffering the loss of their parents to gang activity. How come?”</p><p class="p1">The entire atmosphere changes around them, and Junmyeon returns to that stoic appearance Yixing first met him with. It’s the first time in months he’s seem him like that. “What’s wrong, Junmyeon?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m a gang leader.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>